nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Documento di Damasco
Il Documento di Damasco è una delle opere trovate in molti frammenti e copie nelle grotte del Qumran, e come tale è considerato parte dei manoscritti non biblici di Qumran. La versione attualmente più accreditata è che i rotoli sono correlati ad una comunità Essena che viveva in quell'area nel I secolo a.C. I frammenti del Qumran che compongono il documento hanno riferimenti 4Q265-73, 5Q12, e 6Q15. Anche prima della scoperta del Qumran del ventesimo secolo, questa opera era nota agli studiosi, visto che due manoscritti furono trovati nel tardo XIX secolo nella collezione Genizah del Cairo, in una stanza adiacente alla sinagoga Ben Ezra a Fustat. Questi documenti si trovano nella Cambridge University Library con le classificazioni T-S 10K6T-S 10K6 e T-S 16.311 (gli altri riferimenti sono CDa e CDb, dove "CD" sta per "Cairo Damasco"), e sono datati rispettivamente nel X secolo e XII secolo. A differenza dei frammenti trovati nel Qumran, i documenti di Cairo Damasco sono completi in molte parti, dunque di vitale importanza per la ricostruzione del testo. Riferimenti a Damasco Il titolo del documento proviene dai numerosi riferimenti a Damasco che esso contiene. Il modo in cui Damasco è trattato nel documento fa supporre che non sia un riferimento letterale a Damasco in Siria, ma va inteso o geograficamente come Babilonia, o come Qumran stesso. Se simbolico, tra probabilmente usando il linguaggio biblico che troviamo in Amos : Damasco fu parte di Israele sotto Re Davide, ed il Documento di Damasco esprime una speranza escatologica del ripristino della monarchia di Davide. Il Maestro di Giustizia Il documento contiene un riferimento criptico ad un Maestro di Giustizia. Egli viene trattato a seconda dei rotoli del Qumran come una figura del passato, del presente o del futuro. Il Maestro di Giustizia ha un ruolo importante nel Documento di Damasco, ma nessun ruolo nella Regola della Comunità, un altro documento trovato tra i rotoli del Qumran, suggerendo una differenza al momento della stesura di ogni documento. Il Documento di Damasco descrive il gruppo nel quale esso è stato scritto come privo di leader nei 20 anni precedenti alla venuta del Maestro di Giustizia che ha stabilito le sue regole sul gruppo. Solitamente gli storici fanno risalire il Maestro al 150 a.C. circa, visto che il documento afferma che egli arrivò 390 anni (un periodo che difficilmente è preciso) dopo la cattività babilonese. Confronto con la Regola della Comunità C'è un alto grado di terminologia condivisa e decisioni legali tra il Documento di Damasco e la Regola della Comunità, compresi termini come figli della luce, ed i loro codici penali. Il frammento 4Q265 sembra provenire da una edizione ibrida di entrambi i documenti. La correlazione testuale tra il Documento di Damasco e la Regola della Comunità non è risolta completamente, nonostante ci sia un accordo generale sul fatto che questi abbiano una connessione di tipo evolutivo. Esistono diverse ipotesi: *la Regola della Comunità fosse il testo originale che fu successivamente editato per diventare il Documento di Damasco; *fu il Documento di Damasco ad essere modificato per diventare la Regola della Comunità; *la Regola della Comunità fu creata come ideale utopico piuttosto che sostituzione del Documento di Damasco; *i due documenti furono scritti per due diversi tipi di comunità, una chiusa e l'altra aperta. Note Bibliografia * Broshi, Magen: The Damascus document reconsidered (Israel Exploration Society: Shrine of the Book, Israel Museum, 1992) * Davies, P. R.: The Damascus covenant: an interpretation of the "Damascus document" (Sheffield, 1983) * Ginzberg, L.: An Unknown Jewish Sect (E.T.: New York, 1976) * Kahle, Paul: The Cairo Genizah (Oxford: Blackwell, 1959) * Rabin, C.: The Zadokite documents, 1: the admonition, 2: the laws (2nd ed. Oxford, 1958) * Reif, Stefan: Article "Cairo Genizah", in Encyclopaedia of the Dead Sea Scrolls (Oxford: OUP: forthcoming 1997) ed LH Schiffman and JC VanderKam * Rowley, H. H.: The Zadokite fragments and the Dead Sea scrolls (Oxford: Blackwell, 1952) * Schechter, S.: Documents of Jewish sectaries/ edited from Hebrew MSS. in the Cairo Genizah collection, now in the possession of the University Library, Cambridge (Cambridge: University Press, 1910) 2 v Fonti * Categoria:Maestro di Giustizia Categoria:Manoscritti del Mar Morto Categoria:Papiri Categoria:Archeologia biblica Categoria:Terra Santa